Love United
by 1IamwhoIam1
Summary: Eli has been gone traveling for her modeling career and comes back to see Umi graduate. The only thing is Umi doesn't know she is present at her ceremony. Will there true feelings finally be revealed to each other or left unspoken. M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first EVER Fanfiction. I am totally stoked to write it. I hope it brings people joy to read it. It will have some really intense parts, mature parts and emotional parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Live! School Idol Project and all its characters belong to their respective creators. I am just writing this for my own fun and others.**

"Sonoda Umi," was the next name that was called on the list by the principal. Umi stood up from her seat and then gracefully walked up to the stage to receive her diploma. After she received it, she turned towards the crowd of people and started quickly scanning the audience for one person. The one person who is always in her mind and her thoughts. The one person who makes her heart pound out of her chest and makes it hard to swallow every time she sees her. The one person she knows she would do anything for, even give her life for, but she wasn't there, she was nowhere to be found. Umi continued to show her extreme joy and excitement, but inside she was feeling torn, sad and heartbroken.

'I thought she would at least come to see us graduate today.' Umi thought to herself.

Umi continued to follow suit with how the flow of her classmates were walking to get back to their designated seats, she didn't realize that she did in fact have the direct attention of that one person. Eli was standing in the distance behind a tree with a huge amount of pride showing on her face.

"Good job Umi, I am so happy for you." Eli said as she stood there with her head down and her eyes shut with tears that could be seen glistening in the corners of her eyes. She was standing there with her left arm extended and her hand resting flat on the tree. Her right hand was closed in a fist right over her heart. All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice speak out.

"Elichi, are you not going to go see her?"

Eli turned around to see Nozomi standing next to her. She had a look of sadness shown on her face as the few tears of happiness she was feeling a few seconds before fall from her eyes down to her cheeks.

"You know I can't do that and you know why, we talked about this. I don't know if she feels the same, I don't want to ruin a friendship and most of all she's leaving for the Army in two weeks. I can't have her distracted. She probably doesn't want to be tied down with someone when she's just about to leave anyways. I really think she deserves someone better than me."

"Oh Elichi, what am I going to do with you? You have been in love with her from the moment you laid eyes on her. Remember that day you came to me and told me how you felt about her, that every time you see her your heart melts? You can't let her go without telling her the truth."

"I know Nozomi, but," but before Eli could say another word she was cut off by Nozomi.

"But what Elichi? I have never known you to back down on something you feel so strongly about and as far as your future goes how come you can't have a future together? So what if she is going into the Army. You don't think having you at home will give her something to smile about and keep her going when times get tough through this war? As far as who she deserves Elichi, if you think for one second that you aren't worth more than any other girl out there then I am going to have to teach you a lesson. You know I already looked at my cards and they have always stayed true to what they have shown me. So what are you waiting for?" Nozomi stood there with both hands on her hips with a stern look on her face.

Eli looked at Nozomi and knew she was right. If she didn't make an attempt, then she could lose the chance to not only find out the truth, but also the chance to be with the one she truly loves.

"You're right, I will do it. I WILL ASK UMI TO GO ON A DATE!" Eli just yelled out while closing her fist shut in front of her and smashing it it to her other palm.

After Eli realized what she just did she instantly put both of her hands over her face in total shock and embarrassment. Her face grew hotter and hotter the redder it got. Nozomi just put her hand up to her mouth and giggled at the cuteness of her friend. Then they both just looked at each other and started laughing even more.

"What would I do without you Nozomi? Thank you for always being by my side." Eli then walked over to Nozomi and gave her a loving embrace.

"Oh Elichi, you know I will always be here for you," while holding her friend tightly.

"Now don't make me have to give you more confidence with one of my special squishy finger massages, he, he, he." Nozomi said after she stepped back from the hug putting her hands up flexing her fingers while grinning with a devilish look on her face and moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Aah, no I got it, I can do it." Eli said while dodging Nozomi's attack.

"Good, then I look forward to hearing some juicy details on how things go." After that being said Nozomi walked away into the audience. Eli just stood there thinking to herself, 'now what am I going to do?'

Back at the ceremony everyone was spreading out throughout the school. Umi, Honoka and Kotori all decided to go for a walk around the school together just the three of them.

"Can you believe this day is actually here? It's like a dream isn't it?" Honoka said while twirling around with her arms in the air and then turning back to look at her two friends.

"I can't believe it either." Kotori replied.

"I am so sad, but so excited at the same time. I'm going to be leaving soon to start my studies abroad at a Fashion College in Japan. It's really going to be such a huge step in my life. I am going to miss all of you so much." Kotori then said as she started wiping tears away from her eyes. Honoka and Umi both walked up to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"You don't have to be sad. You are going to become such an amazing fashion designer someday and Honoka is going to become a famous singer, but that doesn't change who we are as friends. We will always have each other and that is something you can always count on." Umi said as she tightened the hug on the other two.

"Yeah, No matter how far apart we are, we will always have each other and we will be there for each other no matter what. Speaking of which, Umi both Kotori and I were wondering. Are you going to do anything about what we discussed last night?" Honoka asked.

Honoka and Kotori both were looking straight at Umi with curious looks on their faces. Umi however whose face was so red she looked like she was in the sun for days and eyes went so wide that she looked like a deer in the headlights just started to laugh really nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Ummm, what exactly did we talk about last night?"

"Ummm, you know about how you feel about Eli?" Honoka said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, that." Umi said as she looked down at her foot with her hands behind her back entwining her fingers while nervously playing with a rock on the ground with her foot.

"Yeah that! Don't you want to know before you leave for the Army? Don't you want her to know?" Kotori then said sort of annoyed.

"I don't know what to do right now. Eli is a famous model and well I am 2 weeks from being sent out for boot camp. I think her and I just live completely different lives and with this war going on, I don't want her to have to worry. I just don't know if I can." Umi's eyes just said it all.

Honoka walked up to Umi. She took both her hands and ran them from Umi's shoulders down her arms. She pulled Umi's arms forward and then continued down until she was able to hold both of Umi's hands in her own. The whole time she was looking into Umi's eyes.

"Umi I can't tell you what to do, but as your friend I think you should go and speak with her. You will never know how she feels for you if you don't and you will regret it the rest of your life. Last night was the first time you finally told us how you felt even though we already knew all this time. We were just waiting for you to tell us. I can't imagine what it's like to have all those feelings for someone bottled up inside of you and the pain you're feeling of not being able to share them with that person. You are leaving us to serve our country and who knows what will happen if you are sent to war. Do you really want to leave like this or have this always weighing on your mind?" Honoka said with a worried look on her face.

Umi's eyes started to become hard to see out of because of the tears that were building up inside them. She knew that she was right, but she was terrified. She feared that her feelings for Eli wouldn't be reciprocated. She didn't want to lose a friend she cared for. She also knows that she is leaving soon and doesn't want to hold Eli back from finding someone who can be there for her all the time. Would Eli be the kind of person that would accept her military career or would she not be able to handle her being gone for a long period of time and find someone else? Umi just wanted time to think and the only time she is able to do that is at her dojo.

"Thank you both for your words of encouragement. You both mean so much to me and I am so happy to call you two my true friends. I promise you'll be the first ones to know what happens if I do choose to speak to Eli before I leave. I am really going to miss you guys."

"We are going to miss you too." Honoka said as she hugged her.

"You better not get hurt or anything." Kotori said right after and then joined the hug.

The three of them stayed there in a hug for a few minutes until their tears managed to let up and all of them felt like they got enough time with each other. They then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Umi had one destination and only one destination on her mind, her dojo. She wanted alone time with her bow and arrows. When she got there she was able to breathe and relax. For a few minutes all she did was stand there with her head down and took a few deep breaths. She then lifted her head and made sure she stood in a perfect archer posture so she could get ready to shoot. The next thing you heard was "THWISH" followed by a "THUNK." She stared straight ahead at the bullseye she just accomplished. Satisfied she shot another after another. What Umi didn't know at that moment was someone else was watching the whole display of perfection that was occurring in that dojo as well. Eli was standing in the doorway admiring every part of Umi's abilities and her overall discipline as an Archer. Eli waited until Umi didn't have any more arrows and then took one step out onto the dojo floor. Umi quickly noticed the presence of someone and turned towards the door, their eyes connected immediately.

"ELI!" Umi said with a look of shock on her face. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it echoed throughout the room.

"Hi Umi"

"Aaah, hi. What are you doing here?" Umi asked, not that she minded one bit.

Eli walked over to Umi and then when she was about a foot in front of her she stopped.

"I came here because I needed to talk to you and thought you might be here. I guess I was right," she said, her voice sounding a little shaky.

"Yeah, great guess." Umi said as she smiled anxiously

"Umi, I have wanted to talk to you for a very long time now, but I didn't know how to. It wasn't until Nozomi came up to me at your graduation ceremony that I actually got the nerve to do so."

Umi couldn't even move because she was now in total shock. 'She came to my graduation,' is all Umi could think of at the moment.

"You were at my graduation? I didn't think you came. I looked everywhere for you. I mean, I didn't see you there." Umi then said quickly as a blush went across her face. Eli stood there smiling at Umi's embarrassment after admitting she was searching for her. Eli then raised her right hand and gently caressed Umi's cheek.

"Umi, I would like to know if you weren't busy, would you like to go on a date with me tonight? I have wanted to go on a date with you since the moment I laid eyes on you and I know that I am asking you this two weeks before you leave for boot camp, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't ask you." Eli said as she moved her hand backwards on Umi's cheek and, as smoothly as she could, put Umi's hair behind her ear.

With a soft smile on her face as tears formed at the edges of her eyes she pulled her hand back. Umi looked at her, totally amazed by her confession. She wanted to tell Eli everything. She wanted to tell her about all the feelings that she has had locked away for her for so long, everything that she has wanted to do and share with her, but she figured the first thing she better do is tell her yes to her question. Umi looked down and grabbed Eli's hands. She then looked back into Eli's eyes.

"Eli, there is nothing that would make me happier than to go on a date with you. I can't tell you how happy this makes me feel. I also felt the same way about you from the first time we met. There were so many times that I was going to say something to you, so many times that I planned to ask you on a date, but I never knew how to tell you and I was too scared to say anything. I am so sorry that I never told you sooner."

Tears started streaming down both their faces. Eli felt like such a fool for waiting for so long to talk to Umi and Umi felt the same.

Umi then let go of Eli's hands to put her arms around her waist. She pulled her in for a hug. Eli then lifted her arms and put them up over Umi's shoulders. She wanted to make sure she was as close as she could be to Umi. They both tightened their embrace and nuzzled into each other's necks. Umi could feel Eli's warm breath on her ear and Eli could feel Umi's warm breath on her neck. From being close to each other like this for the first time after confessing their feelings, both of their hearts started racing. They could feel the heat of their bodies starting to rise as they were feeling the effects that the other girls touch, scent and closeness had on each other. They didn't want to pull apart, but they slowly separated from their embrace. Before Eli spoke she cleared her throat.

"Umm, so does 6 o'clock sound ok to you?" Eli asked with a smile on her face.

"That sounds perfect." Umi replied with a smile back.

"Great! Oh and you don't have to wear anything fancy, ok? Just wear something comfortable." Eli said with a wink.

"Ok, I can't wait." Umi replied.

Umi and Eli were both so excited about their date that they immediately went straight back to their houses to figure out what they were going to wear for the evening.

As Umi walked into her house she quickly walked straight upstairs into her room and shut the door. Leaning against the door reality hit her, "OMG! Eli asked me out on a DATE! What do I wear? What do I talk to her about?" Umi started rambling as she started pacing around in her room. She opened her closet and started looking for something to wear. "Ok she said something comfortable." Umi ended up picking out black shorts and a tight white V-neck T-shirt with a short sleeved machine washed denim button up over it she left opened. She also decided since she wanted to look nice she would put her hair back in a ponytail with her silver small loop ears on and a small sliver chain around her neck.

"There, I think that will do." Umi said confidently as she looked at herself in the mirror. After tidying up her room she looked at the time.

"5:55, SHE'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Umi yelled out.

Umi's heart was going a hundred miles per hour and just as she exited her bedroom she heard the doorbell ring.

"Eli! What a pleasant surprise, please won't you come in?" Umi's mother said with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home, Mrs. Sonoda." Eli said as she bowed respectfully.

"Oh don't be silly, you know that you are always welcomed inside our home Eli. Now let me get my daughter for you."

"UMI, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" Umi's mother yelled out. Umi then quickly walked down the stairs straight towards the doorway. As she reached the door she saw Eli. Eli was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top and her hair was up in a really cute bun being held by chopsticks.

"Thank you mom, I'm right here. We are going out for the night so I will be home later." Umi said to her mother so she would go back to doing whatever she was doing before Eli came over.

"Ok, well you girls be safe and call me or your father if you need us, ok?"

"I will take good care of her, I promise, Mrs. Sonoda." Eli replied

"Oh I know you will honey. You guys have a great time." She said as she finished giving Umi a hug and then walked back into the living room.

Eli looked at Umi. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Umi walked up to the door after getting her shoes on and opened it. She let Eli go out first and then shut the door behind her. After getting into Eli's car and pulling out of the driveway, Umi asked, "so where are we going?"

"I thought we could go get a bite to eat and then if you were up for it, I would love to go dancing. Does that sound ok?"

"That sounds great Eli."

Eli was so relieved that she liked her idea. After a short drive the girls reached their destination. They stopped at one of their favorite casual Japanese restaurants and had a blast reminiscing about when they were idols. Eli told Umi all about her modeling career showing her some pictures off of her phone while Umi couldn't help, but try not to drool over the images going through her head. After they finished dinner it was time to head out to the club.

Blushing Umi asked, "So are you ready to dance the night away with me?"

"I sure am." Eli replied with a little giggle and a smile.

Once inside the club Umi walked up to the bar and bought them a round of drinks. They both decided that since the club wasn't busy enough yet to dance they would have fun playing a few rounds of pool against each other.

"WOW! Umi, you're crushing me." Eli said, walking behind Umi as she was bent over trying to make a shot. She slid her hand across Umi's lower back causing Umi to completely miss the cue ball. As she stood up her face was completely red. Eli saw this and giggled at how cute Umi looked when she got all flustered. An idea quickly came into Eli's head.

"Hey Umi, do you think you can teach me how to hit the ball like you?"

Umi's face now felt like it was on fire.

"Umm, yeah of course," Umi said as small beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Umi walked over to Eli and wrapped her arm around her. She placed both of her arms and hands on top of Eli's as she stood with her face right next to hers. Eli looked out the side of her eye with a huge smirk on her face.

Umi cleared her throat and then said, "Ok, so you want to place your pool stick right about here." Eli had turned her head to look at Umi while she was telling her what to do. "Now make sure your fingers are holding the pool stick like this." Umi then said concentrating on what she was doing, but then stopped when she realized Eli was looking at her.

Eli then moved forward and placed her lips on Umi's. Umi's eye's widened at the sudden bold move Eli just made, but then slowly closed her eyes as she started too melt into the kiss that changed them from normal friends to lovers. Dropping the pool stick Eli and Umi turned their bodies towards each other not allowing their lips to unlock. Eli put her arms up and over Umi's head while Umi wrapped her arms around Eli pulling her in tight against her. Eli's lips were so soft and sweet that Umi wanted more. She slowly and gently slid her tongue on Eli's top lip wanting desperately to gain access which was met with no resistance. As there kiss became more passionate Umi left one hand tightly on the small of Eli's back and moved her other hand firmly to hold the back of Eli's head and Eli did the same. As they stood there in their own world they weren't aware of the two men watching every second of the passion between them.

"Get a load of this," a drunk guy said to his friend. "There are two chicks making out near the pool table."

The man's friend turned around with his beer in hand. "Now that's not right, what about us?" He said with a grin.

Eli and Umi's hearts were racing as each one of their kisses were harder and their breathing between each kiss was faster. They moved apart from looking at each other both captivated and full of lust.

"Hey, how about we get out of here?" Eli said while still embraced in Umi's arms.

"I was thinking the same thing," Umi replied.

With blushed smiles on their faces they shared one more gentle kiss before getting ready to leave. Eli needed to run to the bathroom which was way in the back of the club. She told Umi to wait out front for her figuring she wouldn't be too long. Since the club started to pick up Eli had to maneuver her way through the crowd on the dance floor. She then had to walk down the corridor and around the corner to where the bathrooms were. The bathrooms were only made for one person, so if someone was in one you had to wait in the hall. Luckily there was no line so she was next for the women's. She was standing next to a really broad shouldered man who was at least 4 inches taller than her. He had tan carpenter pants on with a plaid button up short sleeve shirt on that he left opened. Underneath his button up he wore a simple white t-shirt. His hair was dark brown, short and looked like it was combed back at one point in the night, but now it was a complete mess and he smelled of booze. There was something about him that made her very uneasy and she was starting to get anxious. Finally the woman that was occupying the stall came out. Eli wasted no time and rushed in as fast as she could. Outside of the stall the man's friend came out of the bathroom.

"Dude remember those two sluts that were making out on the floor near the pool table? That really sexy blonde is in that stall right now." The drunk man said with a very sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh really," his friend said having the same look on his face.

Eli was finishing washing her hands then turned and unlocked the door. The minute the men heard the door unlock they whipped the door open.

"Hey darling, what's a pretty girl like you doing back here all alone?"

Eli froze in fear; she then quickly reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. The man lunged forward to grab Eli as she turned her back to him and hit the call button on her phone for Umi at the same time the man grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back causing her to drop her phone on the floor. Umi, standing outside, looked at her phone.

"Weird why is Eli calling me? Did she fall in?" Umi said out loud, laughing to herself. As she put the phone up to her ear she heard the most gut wrenching scream of her name that she has ever heard in her life from Eli.

"UMI!"

Umi ran back into the bar as fast as she could to go find Eli. While she was running in the men quickly tried picking Eli up by her hands and feet. She was kicking and fighting them as best as she could until the friend punched her across the face and knocked her out cold.

"There, now she will be easier to handle."

The men hurried carrying Eli out the back door into the alley behind the club. They carried her a few yards down the alley then dropped her down unceremoniously on the ground.

"So you ready to have a good time, man," the drunk's friend said, as he got behind Eli propping her up on his knees so he could tie her hands with the string he ripped out of the hoodie he was wearing. He then took a knife out of his back pocket and cut her shirt down the center exposing her bra and stomach. After he was finished he put her back down on the ground.

"Damn right, let's show this lesbian what it's like to be with a man. Here, take this." He took his button up off and threw it to his friend. "Gag her in case she comes to."

His friend rolled up a section of the shirt and then opened Eli's mouth. He then held the gag on both sides of her mouth so she wouldn't be able to spit it out. The drunk then forcefully grabbed Eli's shorts by center where the button and zipper were causing her hips to lift up off the ground as he ripped them off her. This was enough to shake Eli back to consciousness. As she started coming to she felt the severe pain in her face and then tasted the piece of fabric in her mouth. Her eyes widened in terror when she realized the situation she was in. Eli started screaming into the gag and crying.

Umi had reached the bathroom to see the door was open and when she looked inside she saw Eli's phone on the ground and picked it up. When she stood up she saw the back door to the club was cracked open and wasted no time running out the door. The second she stepped out the door she heard the noise of a woman's muffled screams and crying with men laughing and yelling. Umi looked around for something to grab and found a discarded piece of mental pipe about the size of a baseball bat. She looked down the alley and saw some men who appeared to be rough handling a woman. Umi stealthy started walking up behind the man that was down near the women's legs. The man had just managed to rip this woman's shorts off.

"That's right. Scream for me, slut. I'm going to have you screaming a lot more than that once you know what it's like to feel a man inside you," is what the man had said as Umi was inching closer and closer.

All of a sudden the man's friend lost grip on the gag for a second which allowed Eli to turn her head and scream out one more time "UMI" before the man at her legs punch her in the gut to shut her up and the other gagged her back up.

"ELI!"

Umi's mind went on autopilot as she ran forward, swinging the pipe down into the first man in front of her, hitting him in his collarbone and breaking it on impact. The second man went to stand up, but couldn't in time before Umi swung the pipe across the man's jaw, causing his head to turn sideways and his body to follow. Both men were out cold.

Eli had passed out after the punch to the stomach. The stress and fear took a toll on her. Umi quickly went and untied her hands. She grabbed Eli's shorts and slid them back on, then took her button up off and put it on Eli to cover up her exposed chest. Umi then careful picked her up in her arms and brought her to the car. Once Umi got to Eli's house she carried her up to her room and laid her down gently on the bed. When she looked down she saw Eli's wrists were red from the string that was tied around them so she bandaged them up and planted gentle kisses on each one.

Umi didn't want to leave her alone so she climbed into bed with her, making sure they were both covered with the blanket. Umi put her arm underneath Eli's pillow so it was under her head and then wrapped her other arm around Eli's midsection pulling her tightly up against her. "I am so sorry Eli, I wasn't there to protect you." Umi said as she silently cried herself to sleep.

It was 6am when Eli's eyes flew open. Lying completely still on her side she looked around and realized she was in her own bedroom. "How did I get here?" She laid there thinking to herself until she felt the weight of an arm securely wrapped around her midsection. Eli slowly slid her hand down Umi's arm until she got to her hand. She brought Umi's hand up to her lips placing a kiss on it and then rested her cheek down on top of it as tears started falling. Eli was crying as softly as she could so she wouldn't wake Umi when all of a sudden she heard a gentle voice call her name.

"Eli."

Eli entwined her fingers through the top of Umi's fingers and held tight. Umi felt Eli needed a feeling of security so she guided their hands down so she could pull her tightly back up against her. She then placed her forehead up against the back of Eli's head and kissed the base of Eli's neck.

"It was you, you saved me," came out of Eli's mouth, but it was barely audible.

"What was that, Eli?"

Eli then let go of Umi's hand and turned over so that she was facing her. "You saved me," she said as tears streamed down her face. Umi eyes started to welled up with tears. She didn't feel that way. She didn't feel that way at all. If anything she felt that she failed to protect the woman that she loved.

"Eli, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Umi covered her face with her hands as she cried because of the shame she felt.

Eli pulled Umi hands away from her face. "Umi, you did protect me. You saved me from being raped by those men."

Seeing the hurt in Umi's eyes was too much for Eli and she desperately wanted to take that pain away from her. Eli put her hands on Umi's shoulder's and pushed her backwards against the pillows, kissing her fiercely on the lips as she climbed on top of her. She wanted them both to forget about what happened, even if it was just for a little while. Pulling away from her for a second Umi said, "Eli, what are you doing?"

"Please Umi, make love to me and help me forget about what happened last night."

Looking into Eli's eyes Umi lifted her head and put her lips back to Eli's. Their kisses started off soft, but became more passionate and lust filled as Eli took her tongue and slid it across Umi lips asking for permission to enter which Umi was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues danced and fought for position as they both let out soft moans in between kisses. Umi wanted to turn the tables on Eli, so she put her hands on Eli's back, flipping her over so she was now on top, taking the lead and not once breaking their connection.

Umi placed her arms under Eli's while Eli put her arms up onto Umi's back. Umi pulled away from Eli's lips to look her in the eyes and with a loving smile she moved up and placed a soft gentle kiss on Eli's forehead. Followed with a kiss on the tip of her nose and then after a kiss on her lips. Umi slid her tongue just a tiny bit between Eli's lips then lightly she pulled Eli's bottom lip out with her teeth. Laying butterfly kisses up the side of Eli's face to the edge of her ear. She started making tiny kisses and little strokes with her tongue as she moved down to Eli's neck. Eli's breathing was faster and her heart was racing.

Eli could feel Umi's warm breath right behind her ear and lower neck which caused a small moan to escape her lips, "ahhh," with a sudden inhale right after. Once Umi heard that sound come out of Eli for the first time she felt like she got a shot of adrenaline. The rush she felt went through her ears into her chest and throughout her whole body. Umi desperately wanted to hear her moan again, especially since she knew she was the reason behind it. With both of their hearts racing the idea of taking their clothes off was now the next thought in their minds. Umi started sucking and grazing her teeth a little with each kiss as she went down Eli's neck. "Uhh, uh, uhh," moaned Eli with her breath catching in between each moan.

Umi reached the corner of Eli's neck and shoulder. She bit down and sucked lightly. She wanted to leave her mark, but took into account her modeling career, so Umi made sure she didn't bite hard enough to hurt her, but enough that it caused Eli to moan louder than any of her previous moans, "AHHHH." Eli's moans were causing a jolt to go through Umi's stomach, her clit and throughout her whole body. She was getting addicted to them, craving them; she wanted more every time she heard them. The wetness between both girls' legs was building up greatly and now their animalistic instincts were kicking in. With the rush of passion shooting through their bodies, Eli moved her hands down Umi's back to the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up and over her head then tossing it to the floor. Kissing each other Umi sat up pulling Eli up with her. She then started unbuttoning the shirt Eli had on, kissing her shoulder as it became exposed. The shirt dropped to Eli's sides. Eli quickly threw it over to the floor as both girls then looked at each other blushing. With a look of a little nervousness mixed with excitement they put their hands behind their backs and slowly unsnapped their bras. Not once did either girl break eye contact with one another. Slipping their bras off and placing them to the side, both of them stopped to admire the other women that sat in front of them. Eli put her hands on Umi's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss. She then moved back and with tears in the corners of her eyes she said,

"I love you."

Hearing those three words out of Eli mouth was like music to Umi's ears. Looking at Eli with a huge smile of joy on her face, Umi said,

"I love you too Eli, I always have."

Letting out a small laugh with a smile on her face, Eli wiped the few tears off her face and then wiped the tears Umi had that fell on hers. They both then looked at each other. Umi bit her lip, looking at Eli and pushed her back down on the bed returning her lips to her mouth and landing them back into position. Their skin was touching skin for the very first time causing both girls to moan deep in their kiss.

Moving away from their kiss, Umi went to Eli's chin and planted a kiss, she then kissed up Eli's jaw to her other ear. Doing exactly what she did to the other, she took her tongue and made tiny strokes with kisses on the edge of the ear going down. Eli moaned as she hit that sensitive spot right below the ear with her warm breath again "uhhhh," Eli had a chill run through her whole body. Umi moved down her neck to the center of her collarbone where she made light circles with her tongue. She got up and moved her arms to Eli's sides supporting herself so she was in a better position to continue pleasing Eli. Umi used her tongue and slowly journeyed down between the valley in between Eli's beautiful breast leaving a couple of kisses in between. Eli moved her hands to lay across her forehead, palms facing out. The anticipation of what was coming was driving her nuts. Umi placed one more kiss down before she started trailing her tongue up to Eli's right breast and her fingertips trailed up Eli's left, mimicking her tongue's every movement.

Slowly Umi took her tongue and fingers and made circles around Eli's nipples. Tilting her head backwards as her breathing was speeding up, Eli's legs were starting to rub against one another as the tingling sensation and aching between her legs was getting stronger. With one swift movement Umi placed her warm mouth on Eli's nipple and sucked it in. Her fingers started to roll Eli's left nipple exactly at the same time, causing Eli's back to arch instantly. Umi quickly put her right hand under the middle of Eli's back to support her as she arched into the pleasure she was receiving.

"Uhhhhh, uhh, uhh, uhhhh," Eli couldn't think anymore, she was in total bliss. The sensitivity between her legs was killing her. "Uhhhhh, uhhhh, Umi, uhhh, please, uhhh, suck harder," Eli begged.

When Umi heard Eli beg her, the rush in her grew moaning with Eli as she sucked Eli's nipple harder as commanded. Moaning more, Umi made sure she paid just as much to the other nipple, not wanting to leave it out. With her left hand, she slowly took her fingers and started too slide down Eli's side until she reached the top of her shorts. Unbuttoning her shorts and pulling the zipper down, she slipped her hand underneath the strap of Eli's lingerie. Umi slid her hand down and stopped at the very edge of where the most sensitive spot on Eli's body was. Laying kisses back up Eli's chest until she got back up to her head, Umi looked Eli deep into her eyes. She then went down and kissed her hard at the same time sliding her middle finger down in between Eli's wet inviting lips. Eli moan was loud and Umi felt like she was in heaven. Eli was completely taken over. She raked Umi's back with her nails causing Umi to whip her head back hissing from the sudden sting. This made Umi move and kiss Eli more fiercely. Moving her finger up and down against Eli's clit Umi slipped her index and middle finger further down and in one swift movement she entered Eli's core.

"AHHHH, uhh, uhhh, yes, AHHH, just like that, uhhhh, uhh." Eli now moving her hips against Umi's hand making her fingers go deeper. Both girls were next to each other's ears.

Eli's moans were sending Umi over the edge while Umi was causing Eli to get close to her climax, breathing warm breaths and the occasional light moaning. Eli couldn't handle her shorts getting in the way anymore and begged Umi to take them off.

"Umi, please, uhhhh, take my shorts off, uhhhh, uhhhh,"

Umi smirked and gave Eli a quick kiss then took her hand out of Eli's pants. Umi moved down in between Eli's legs and pulled down her shorts and then the last piece of her black lingerie. She took her finger tips and grazed them up Eli's legs until she reached her knees sending shivers through Eli's body. Umi grabbed the back of Eli's knees and lifted making her propping them up as she lowered her body. Eli looking on while Umi kissed her right knee, then her left, down her inner thigh on her left leg and then over to the inner thigh on her right. The closer Umi was getting to Eli's most sacred spot, the more Eli's breathing was catching with every breath she took. Umi was now lying flat on her stomach with Eli's legs rest on top of her shoulders. Umi was taking her hands and gentle massaging the top of Eli's legs while she kissed the top of her lips. Then with one slow stroke up with her tongue she made Eli gasp loud with short stuttered breaths. Umi continued making strokes with her tongue going deeper each time. Bringing her hands under Eli's legs and up, Umi open Eli's lips to clear a path so her tongue could have better access with each stroke.

"Uhhhh, uhhhh, mmmmm, mmmmm, uhhhhhh," Eli moans were getting closer together.

Umi started teasing and sucking Eli's clit in between each stroke causing Eli to move her hips up into Umi's mouth wanting more and Umi knew exactly what that 'more' was. Umi moved her right hand down and gently started thrusting two fingers inside of Eli. Eli's reaction made Umi's heart jump.

"UHHHH, UMI, HARDER, AHHHH, HARDER, UHH, UHH," Eli shouted out.

Every time Eli called out Umi's name she felt like her heart skipped a beat. She was close to her own climax just from making love to Eli and was in total ecstasy. Umi started thrusting her fingers harder and faster in and out of Eli while she flicked her tongue and sucked on Eli's clit with an occasional long stroke down and up. Eli was getting closer, her legs were closing in on Umi and Umi's fingers were getting harder to move. Umi decided to start making a scooping like movement with her fingers and in one swift movement hit Eli's G spot sending her over the edge.

"UMI, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, DON'T STOP, MMMMM, MMMMM, UHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH, uhhh, uhhh, uhhh, uhhh…."

Eli felt throbbing going through her whole body, her clit, her heart, her fingertips, all through her veins felt like a rush. After Umi had rode out Eli's orgasm with her, she gave her one last lick and a kiss. She then pulled her fingers out slowly causing Eli's body to jerk from the sensitivity her body now was experiencing. Umi climbed over Eli's leg and laid down next to Eli's side laying her arm on her stomach. After catching her breath Eli turned on her side and then went in and kissed Umi tasting herself on Umi's lips. Pushing Umi down on her back while kissing her, she pulled away and said with a huge grin,

"Now it's your turn."

 **So this is the end of Chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. I have a lot I want to do with this story so if I get a lot of good reviews I will continue it. Again, this is my first story, so I hope you all like it so far. Thank you for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you so much for the nice reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Love Live! School Idol Project and all its characters belong to their respective creators. I am just writing this for my own fun and for others.**

"Now it's your turn," Eli said with a huge grin on her face.

Giving Umi a quick peck on the lips Eli pulled back, "I want you to stay right here, I will be back in a minute," as she made her way off the bed and left the room. "What is she up too?" Umi thought to herself as she lied there waiting for Eli to return. Eli came back with a cup of ice and a lit candle. "What are those for?" Umi asked with a questioning look on her face. "Just be patient, you'll see." Eli placed the cup and candle down on her nightstand next to Umi. She then opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a feather and something Umi didn't expect a dildo. Eli then climbed on top of Umi and with a smirk said, "Are you ready?" Eli took her hands and started to unbutton Umi's shorts, then slowly pulling down the zipper. Taking both her hands she grabbed the sides pulling them down to her feet with her sexy red lingerie. After dropping them over the side of the bed she took her finger tips and lightly dragged them up Umi's legs making Umi giggle a little. She traced Umi's inner thigh and then ran her hands up Umi's hips. Climbing back up on top of her, Eli placed her hands flat on Um's stomach. Moving her hands up Umi's body slowly she slid them over Umi's breast. Eli started fondling and groping Umi's breast making her moan and squirm underneath her.

"Hhhh, ahhh, mmmm, uhhh, uhhh."

Eli could feel Umi's nipples getting harder every time her fingers pinched and rolled them in her fingers. Once Eli felt she teased Umi enough she moved her hands up to Umi's shoulder's and then ran her finger tips down Umi's arms. Grabbing her hands she lifted them and then pinned them above Umi's head. Eli then lowered herself down and planted her lips on Umi's, kissing her deep and passionately. Their tongues wrestling as soft moans escaped both of their mouths. Umi tried to free her hands, but Eli kept them in position. Eli pulled back from the kiss taking Umi's bottom lip with her as she retreated. Umi followed Eli forward not wanting their lips to lose contact, but Eli looked at Umi and said,

"I want you to keep your hands where they are no matter how intense things get understand?"

Umi laid her head back down as she quietly gulped down the lump she felt in her throat and nodded to give Eli the approval she needed to continue as well as a timid,

"Yes, I understand."

Umi's heart was now racing with excitement, she had no idea what was in store for her, but she knew whatever it was she was definitely going to enjoy it. Eli reached over to the night stand and grabbed the feather. She moved the feather from the inside of Umi's earlobe down her neck to the center of her collarbone and then to the center of her breast. This caused Umi to lightly moan out,

"Ahhh, uhhh, uhhh, uhh."

The sensation was making Umi's body have shivers and goosebumps all over. She then took the feather and with it just barely touches her skin she went up the left side of Umi's breast and over her nipple causing more light moans out of Umi,

"Uhhhh, uhhh, uhhh."

Eli did the same to the other side getting the same reaction. She moved the feather around Umi's body for a couple of minutes until she had her fill and then moved to the next item on her list. Eli placed the feather down and went and grabbed the candle. Umi gulped hard when she saw the candle. She wasn't too sure what Eli had in mind, but she felt a little nervous about this one. Eli lifting the candle and said,

"Ok, this might sting a little."

"WAIT, WHAT!" Was all Umi could get out before Eli drizzled the hot wax down her chest and over one of her nipples.

With a deep sudden inhale and a loud moan Umi experienced something thrilling and she loved it,

"AHHHHHH, Uhhhh, uhhh, uhh, uhh."

Umi started moving her hips up against Eli rubbing their clits together because of this sudden charge of pleasure coursing through her veins. Totally catching Eli by surprise a by the sudden contact a moan escaped Eli's lips,

"Uhhhhhh."

The sensitivity between both their legs were now throbbing and aching. Umi started rubbing her legs together trying to make the sensation bearable. Eli dripped a few more drops of hot wax down Umi before she grabbed her glass of ice and dildo. Eli placed the dildo down near Umi's waste and grabbed a piece of ice out of the cup. Lifting the ice with her hand she let a few of the cold drops drop on Umi's warm skin below. Umi breath caught every time a drop fell. Umi felt like she was going crazy, her knuckles had turned almost completely white from clenching the pillow above her head so hard. She couldn't believe she was experiencing something like this with Eli and was in total bliss, but was getting close to her limit. Eli took the ice cube and ran gentle lines down Umi's body making Umi twitch and move whenever she hit a sensitive spot on her body. Eli then put the ice cube in her mouth and lowered herself to Umi's left nipple. Taking the ice cube out, she quickly put her mouth on Umi's nipple and sucked. The sudden cold to hot made Umi's back arch and caused a loud moan to fill the room,

"UHHH, ELI, UHHH,"

Eli loved every minute of being able to be the one who was making Umi moan out her name. She could feel how wet she was making them every time they touched when Umi would thrust up into her. She was starting to find that even her own acts of torture on Umi were starting to work against her, but listening to Umi moan made her enjoy it too much. Eli moved from one nipple to the other and started to suck on Umi's nipple harder. She then bit down gently causing Umi's back to arch even more and her head to whip back into the pillow.

"ELI, uhhh, please I-I, uhh, can't take anymore," Umi begged.

Eli pulled up from Umi's nipple with her teeth with a strong suck and then a pop she lifted her head. She went down and kissed both breast and sat straight up. Umi was covered in sweat and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. Eli ran her hands up Umi's sides and then up her arms to her hands. With Eli's breast hover above Umi's mouth Umi smirk and took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto Eli's nipple. Eli gasped out and moaned while Umi hummed with a devilish tune.

"Ahhhhh, Umi, mmmmm, mmmm."

Umi held on to Eli's hands so she couldn't move. She started to tease and play with both nipples before letting go of her grip on Eli's hands. Umi then moved her hands down around Eli's waist sliding them up Eli's sides while Eli moved back down so they were eye to eye.

"That was a very clever move," Eli said with a playful smile.

"Hmmmm, I have a few," Umi replied very proud of herself. Umi then grabbed Eli by the back of the head pulling her down into a heated kiss to get them right back to where they were. Eli gave Umi's lip a playful nip so she would release her lock on their lips and then started her decent down Umi's body nipping, kissing, licking and sucking the soft flesh under her lips.

"Uhhh, uhhhh, Eli, please, uhhh," Umi begged again. Her clit was throbbing and aching too much for her to handle.

Eli had reached one of Umi's breasts and started sucking and biting on the nipple when she suddenly let it go and said,

"Please what?" Then started to suck and bite Umi's other nipple waiting to hear her beg. Her own build up was getting to the point to where she needed release as well.

"Ahhh, please, uhhhh, hhhh, please make me cum, uhhhh."

Eli let go of Umi's nipple and started leaving a path of gentle kiss down Umi's stomach. She positioned her body to lay in between Umi's legs and then kissed the top of Umi's lips. Umi's body jumped from the sudden attention to the spot on her that she was most vulnerable. Eli saw the shine from how wet Umi had become and smiled. She then took her tongue and made one deep stroke up to the top of Umi's lips hitting her clit on the way out. Umi let out her loudest moan yet.

"AHHHHHH."

Hearing Umi moan out like that made Eli heart race faster and made her have to catch her breath. Eli wanted to make her scream. She pulled Umi's lips aside and started licking and sucking with more ferocity. Eli loved the taste of Umi's sweet womanly essence and wanted to drink it all. She slid her tongue down and put it deep inside Umi. Pulling it out and putting it in, licking up to her clit and back down.

"ELI please, uhhhh, mmmmm, mmmm, mmmm, I need more."

Eli moved her mouth back up to Umi's clit. She started flicking her tongue sideways and up and down as she reached for her dildo. She played with it at Umi's entrance to get it coated before thrusting it deep inside her hitting Umi's sweet spot. The closer Umi's breathing was getting the faster Eli's tongue and thrusts were moving.

"ELI I'M GOING TO CUM, UHHH, UHH."

"Not yet," Eli commanded

"PLEASE ELI, UHHH, PLEASE CAN I CUM, UHHHH, I-I CAN'T AHHH, HOLD IT, UHHH."

Eli New Umi wouldn't be able to hold out much longer because the walls around the dildo where getting so tight it was almost impossible to move it.

"ELI!"

Eli thrusted in her deep and hard five more time and then said, " Cum for me."

"UHHHH, UHH, UHH, ELI, UHH, I'M CUMMING, I'MMM CUMMMING, AHHHHHH, AHHH, AHHH, Uhhh, uhh, uhh, hhhh, hhhh, hhhh..."

Eli not wasting anytime pulled her fingers out and got on top of Umi. Eli looked at Umi and bit her lip. Umi's eyes were all scrunched up as she was trying to catch her breath and compose herself, but Eli had something else planned. Umi had one hand on her chest and one on her stomach resting when Eli grabbed them pulling her up and said,

"I need you to put your leg over mine."

Umi did what she was asked and was now sitting tightly together with their legs in a scissor position, Eli started grinding her clit up against Umi's,

"Uhhhh, Eli what are you doing?"

"Hhhhh, hhhh, Umi please, uhhh, I want to feel you against me, hhhhh, hhhh, I need to cum."

Umi was moving her hips up and down rhythmically with Eli to increase the stimulation between their legs. It wasn't going to take long for either of them seeing Eli was already worked up from taking care of Umi and Umi was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

Uhh, uhhh, Eli, I'm close."

"Uhh, So am I, uhhhh, let's cum together."

Umi held Eli around the waste as she started going faster and harder. Eli moved her arms up around Umi's neck. They could feel their climax coming and looked at each other both panting hard. As they locked lips Eli ripped away and put her head to rest against Umi's.

"Umi, uhhhh, I'm, mmmm, about to cum, uhhhh."

"Uhhhh, uhh, meee uhhh, tooo, uhhh," with one more trust up of her hips both Eli and Umi's orgasm hit.

"GOD YES, AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH," Eli bit down on Umi's shoulder with her teeth, but left her mouth open to breath. Still letting out moans as she slowly came down from her intense orgasm,

"uhhhhh, uhh, uhh, uhhhh, uhh..."

Umi's orgasm hit at the same time as Eli's, uhhh, UHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHH," A hiss of pain came out when Eli bit her shoulder, but it only intensified what she was feeling.

"AHHHHH, mmmmmm, uhh, uhhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh..."

Eli kissed Umi's shoulder where she bit it and then left small kisses around her neck. Umi then laid back taking Eli with her. Both of them covered in sweat trying to catch their breath looked at each other and started laughing and shared a sweet gentle kiss. Eli pulled the blanket up over them and then pressed her head up against Umi's chest. She then shut her eyes listening to the soothing sound of Umi's heartbeat. Umi leaned in and gently kissed Eli on the forehead before both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Umi woke up 1st. She looked down and saw the most beautiful woman laying in her arms.

"How did I get so lucky?" She thought to herself.

She slowly slipped out of bed placing a pillow underneath Eli's head and walked into the bathroom stretching her arms out. Looking in the mirror at herself she laughed quietly.

"God, Umi look at you."

Umi turned on the shower and stepped inside. As the hot water hit her face she couldn't help, but play back some of last night's events in her mind. Just the thoughts of Eli caused her clit and body to get excited. She started rubbing her body and found herself touching herself. Soon a moan escaped her lips,

"Uhhhh."

What Umi didn't realize was Eli was awake and had walked over to the bathroom door. Eli was leaning on the door watching her beloved playing with her clit and tits. She quietly walked into the shower without Umi noticing and then slid her right hand on top of Umi's that was touch her clit. She took her left hand and grabbed Umi's left breast. Umi screamed and jumped at the sudden shock of Eli grabbing her.

"ELI!"

Eli put her mouth up to Umi's ear and said,

"That's my job."

Eli pulled Umi's earlobe in her mouth causing Umi to lean her head back and put her left hand up grabbing the back of Eli's neck moaning out,

"Uhhh, hhhh, hhhh."

Umi swap positions with Eli's right hand so now her hand was on top of Eli's as Eli played with her clit. Eli started to take her middle finger and rub down and up the whole length of Umi's slit. When she came to the top she would rapidly swirl her finger around Umi's clit and then would go straight down to put her finger just inside just the entrance of Umi's core.

"UHHHH, I'm close, hmmm, mmmm, uhhhh, oh my God Eli don't stop, UHH, UHH, ELI I'M CUMING KISS ME, AHHH..."

Umi turned her head towards Eli taking Eli's lips to her own and invited the tongue that wanted entry with pleasure. As Umi moaned her orgasm into their kiss, Eli held onto Umi riding out her orgasm with her. After a few minutes Umi was able to stand without feeling like she had wobbly legs. She turned around and looked at Eli who was under the shower head with water pouring off of her licking her fingers and then her lips with a look of pride on her face. She grabbed Eli over to her by the waist.

"I love you,"

"Hmmm, I love you too."

They were finally able finish their shower which turned out to be quite a challenge since both of them were acting like two cats in heat. As the two weeks flew by, Eli and Umi made sure to spend every waking minute together, not once bringing up what happened at the bar that night. Eli didn't want to think about that night ever again and just wanted to focus on Umi. Umi, however, hated the thought of being so far away from Eli and not being close enough to protect her. It was finally the big day for Umi to leave for boot camp.

"Eli don't cry, I will be back in no time, I promise."

"I know, I just can't help it. I finally got you and now I have to let you go. I'm scared, Umi. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Eli was holding Umi tightly with her arms around her. Umi hugged Eli back while Eli cried in her shoulder. Umi moved back a little and put her hand up behind Eli's head pulling her forward and kissed her hard on the forehead.

"I know baby, I know, but I need you to be strong for me, okay?" Umi moved her lips down and rested her forehead against Eli's.

"It hurts. I know because I am hurting too. They say goodbyes are the hardest to say. So baby, let's not say goodbye because it's not. Just know that you will always be in my thoughts, in my heart and that I am coming home to you. You are my best friend, my partner, my lover, the reason my heart continues to beat and that without you, I couldn't breathe because you are my air. I need you. Actually it's more than that, I don't just need you: I want you. Right now all I want to hear is your heartbeat, all I want to see is your eyes, and all I want to do is to hold you."

"I love you."

Umi leaned in, kissing Eli passionately while tightening their embrace. Moving her mouth away for just a second, Eli replied back still crying, "I love you too."

When Umi got to boot camp she excelled at everything and was at the top of her class. By the time she was done with basics, she was rank OR-2 Private 1st Class. Umi was called into the office by her superior officer.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Private Sonoda, yes, please have a seat. I wanted to congratulate you on all you that you have accomplished."

"Thank you, sir."

"I am sure by now you heard the news."

"News, sir?"

"We feel you are a talented individual and we need you in the front. We want our best out there protecting our country and our men. Do you think you've got what it takes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now that's what I like to here. Well, I am allowing you two days leave to spend time with your family before you get deployed."

Umi was so excited she could go home to see Eli.

"YES SIR!"

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Saluting her commanding officer, Umi quickly packed her bags to head home. While Umi was away, Eli kept busy with her modeling career. She went to Italy and France for a week and then returned home. She was laying on her bed, looking at a picture of Umi when she heard a knock on her door. Dressed only in a pair of gray sweatpants and a light blue zipped up hoodie, she went down stairs slowly. Putting her hair up in a ponytail before getting to the door she yelled, "Who is it?" Yet no one answered.

She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole to see who was waiting at her door, but whoever it was blocked her view and it really ticked her off. Flinging her door open she yelled,

"LISTEN, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BU..."

Eli was stopped mid sentenced by a pair of soft lips against her own. Umi then stepped back and said, "Hey beautiful. Miss me?" Eli, in total shock, stood still for a minute. She felt like she couldn't breathe, but once reality set in she instantly grabbed Umi by the center of her uniform jacket with both hands and pulled Umi forwards through the doorway.

"WHOA!" Umi yelled out.

Once inside, Umi hooked her foot around the door to shut it behind. Eli slammed her up against it and then buried her lips down on Umi's aggressively. Umi clung to Eli's hips pulling her in so Eli's hips were up against hers. Umi couldn't hold back a soft moan muffling out, "Uhhh, God, I missed these lips."

"I missed you so much," Eli replied back in between kisses.

Umi's army hat fell to the ground as Eli continued to assault Umi's lips and neck with a purpose. Fiercely unbuttoning Umi's military coat, she pulled it down and let it fall to the ground. Eli ripped Umi's shirt out of her skirt and slid it up, grabbing Umi's bra along with it allowing her access to her luscious breasts. She took them into her hands and started fondling them tenderly. Sliding her right hand behind Umi's upper back, she pulled Umi towards her mouth so she could take in one of her nipples. Sucking it hard and pulling it with her teeth she caused Umi to slam her head back against the door. Umi's mind was hazy and eyes were glazed over as she moaned out,

"UHHHH, uhhhh, uhhhh."

Eli moved back and forth between both breasts licking, sucking and nibbling on them. She slid her left hand down behind Umi and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground allowing Umi to kick it away while also kicking off her shoes. Sliding her left hand around to the front and down, she moved it under the clothing that protected the sweet honey she craved so much. Once she felt the fresh moistness of her work, she pulled her hand up out and gripped onto the front of Umi's lingerie. Eli then started to slide down Umi's body, dragging her nails on her right hand down Umi's back. She playfully kissed, nipped and sucked her way down Umi's stomach and then gripped Umi's lingerie with her right hand in the back. With one swift pull, they went falling down to Umi's ankles. Making sure her ankles weren't tied up, Eli ran her hands back up and grabbed Umi's ass. Looking up at Umi with Umi looking down at her, Eli moved in and kissed Umi gently on the outside of her wet dripping lips and then licked her own. Umi pressed her back against the door and the grasped Eli's head. The anticipation was killing Umi along with how fast her heart was racing. With the sound of Umi's breathing speeding up, Eli dove in and started ravishing her. Umi's moaning filled the foyer,

"UHHHH, uhh, uhh, mmmm, ahhhh, ahhh, mmmm, oh god I love you, uhhhh."

Umi's moans were giving Eli a rush. It felt like shocks of electricity were shooting through her veins all the way to her clit. She wanted more, she needed more, and she had to hear her. Eli started making deep long strokes with her tongue and then brought her hands forward to help her get better access to her goal of getting Umi to release her essence. Pulling her soft folds to the side, Eli could tell Umi was close so she started doing faster strokes with circles and rapid sideways strokes around the clit every third time around.

"AHHHH, Eliii if you, uhhhhh, keep doing that, AHHHH, I gonnaaa..." was all Umi could say before Eli then moved her right hand and slid her index finger and ring finger down the length of Umi and pushed it into her core, moving it with determination. The sudden intensity made Umi's head arch back. Umi was on the verge of her release when she remembered how Eli loved being asked permission to cum last time, so she said, "AHHH, Eli I'm, I'M GONNA CUM, AHH, ahhh, uhhh, CAN I, PLEASE, UHHH!"

Eli's heart and stomach jumped when Umi called out for permission. Smiling, she made Umi go through a few more seconds of torture then pulled away just long enough to say,

"You can."

Eli placed her mouth back down on Umi's clit and thrusted deep inside her core one last time causing her climax to come hard. Umi's back arched as her hands clung onto Eli's head while she moved her hips forward pulling Eli into her harder.

"EL, EL, ELIIIII, AH, AH, AHHHHH, AHHH, UHHH, Uhh, mmmm, mmmm, hhhhh, hhhhh, hhhhh, hhhhh..."

Eli slowly pulled her fingers out and then placed a gentle kiss on the top of Umi's now soaking wet lips. Out of breath, Umi reached down and pulled Eli up to her and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue in and tasting herself all throughout Eli's mouth. Umi kissed her until she felt strength in her legs come back. Once it did, she reached down grabbing Eli by her legs and lifted her up. Eli wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and her legs around Umi's waist to help Umi as she carried her over to the couch in the living room. Umi gently placed Eli down on the couch and moved back to look at her passionately in her eyes. Taking her hands, she moved them up Eli's arms and grabbed Eli's hands, unclasping them from her neck. Leaning down towards her, she pinned Eli's arms above her head and reconnected their lips. Umi bit Eli's bottom lip roughly and then moved to her neck, grazing her teeth on her neck while kissing and sucking lightly leaving little nips here and there. This was driving Eli mad and causing her to squirm underneath Umi. Eli couldn't handle the teasing, she pleaded out for more contact,

"Uhh, Umi, please, mmmm, I need you to touch me, uhhh."

Umi slid her hands down the sides of Eli, sitting herself back up and looking down at her love's flushed face that was full of desire and need. She glided her fingertips over the fabric on top of Eli's nipples, causing Eli to gasp. Umi grabbed the top of the zipper and moved it down revealing just the valley of Eli's chest and her belly button. Eli's breathing was becoming raspy and catching. Her heartbeat was racing.

"You are so beautiful, Eli," Umi said before leaning down and leaving a small kiss on Eli's lips and then moving down her neck. Umi moved her hands underneath Eli's hoodie to her sides and started to slowly slide her hands up Eli's body. She took her hands and moved them to the center of Eli's breast and then simultaneously moved both hands over each breast. Using the palm of her hands, Umi started to make small circles lightly on top of Eli's nipples; the teasing was driving Eli nuts.

"Uhhhhh, hhhh, uhhh, uhh, mmmm, hhhh, mmmm, Umi, please, uhhhh, hhhh."

Umi smirked an evil grin and went up to Eli's ear, "I want to hear you beg." Then started to pinch and roll Eli's nipple in her fingers.

"AHHHH, PLEASE Umi, please, hhhhh, hhhhh, I want to cum for you."

With that, Umi placed a kiss on Eli's cheek and then moved down and quickly devoured Eli's nipples into her mouth. Biting down, sucking hard and licking around the nub she made Eli scream out, "AHHHH, UHHH, GOD YES, HARDER, UHHH, PLEASE, HHHHH, MORE UMI!"

Umi backed away to pull down Eli's sweatpants and then wasted no time. She saw Eli needed her to take her and she wasn't going to deny the girl. She went straight for her treasure, lifting Eli's legs so she could put them over her shoulders and lay flat on the couch. Umi dove down into Eli's sweet womanly essence and slid her tongue deep inside and up for one long stroke.

"AHH, AHH, UMIIII, UHHHH."

With new found vigor, Umi started moving her tongue harder and faster causing Eli hips to move up signaling she needed fulfillment. Umi brought her fingers to the beginning to Eli's entrance and with one more move up against her mouth of Eli's hips Umi pressed her fingers in. Gasping for air, Eli was reaching her release, "Uhhh, please faster Umi, uhhhh, uhh, uhh."

Eli begged for Umi to give her what she needed. Umi started to thrust deeper, faster and harder. She started curving her fingers inside and rapidly licking and sucking Eli's clit to send Eli over the edge. "Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh, UMI, I-I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, AHHHHHHH, UHHH, Uhhh, uhhh, hhhhh, hhhhh, hhhh..."

Umi moved closer to Eli, putting her arm underneath her to support her weight. She continued thrusting inside her, and using her thumb to rub her clit.

"Uhhh, Oh my God Umi, hhhhh, what are you doing?" Eli said while her head was nuzzled in to the nook of Umi's neck.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Umi started moving faster and it was only seconds before Eli's second orgasm hit, "GOD YES, UHHHH, UHH, UMIII, AHHHHH, UHHH, Uhhh, uhhh, Mmmmm, Hhhhh, hhhhh, hhhh..."

"Umi,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Eli."

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Eli couldn't stop staring at Umi. Laying up against some pillows on her bed, she couldn't believe she was there. She was so happy, but then again, how long is she staying?

"Hey Umi?"

"Hmmm,"

"How long do we have?"

Umi was just finishing brushing her hair when she placed the brush down and walked over to the bed. Climbing up on the bed she rested her head on Eli's chest to listen to her heartbeat. Eli started contently running her hand through Umi's hair and quickly realized it was an answer she didn't want to hear. Umi clung onto Eli tightly not wanting to let go. She didn't want to leave her again. Eli could feel the change in Umi.

"It's soon, isn't it?"

"I am being deployed to the front the day after tomorrow."

There was silence that filled the room. Eli felt like heart stopped and even though she tried her hardest to hold them back tears slowly started falling from her eyes. The woman she loved, the one she cherished more than life itself was going off to fight in the war. Umi could hear the change in Eli's heartbeat as it picked up speed along with her breathing that started to become hitched because she was crying. Umi lifted her head to look up at her love who was trying desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes. Umi moved up to comfort Eli, placing a gentle kiss on each weeping lid, her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips before sobbing released out of Eli. Holding her in a tight embrace, Umi tried to reassure her everything would be okay. Eli couldn't hold back,

"I can't lose you; I won't survive if I do."

"Eli look at me, I am going to come home to you, I promise."

"I don't want you to go Umi." Eli couldn't stop crying. Her fear was just too strong.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry you're scared. I am too, but you are going to be what keeps me strong and going every day. Nothing will happen to me because I know I have you at home waiting for me."

Umi held Eli until her crying stopped and she fell asleep from exhaustion. She felt horrible, but there was nothing she could do. She had a duty and responsibility to uphold. She laid there with Eli in her arms, nuzzled in the nook of her neck. Rubbing her back, she wished she could just hold her forever and keep her from being sad.

Whispering softly she said, "Eli you are my world. I love you more than anything... Please be strong for me." Slowly drowsiness took over Umi.

Eli sat up in a panic. Looking around the room, she found a peaceful sleeping Umi. Brushing her bangs to the sides she went down and softly laid a kiss on her cheek. Slipping out of bed, she went downstairs and started cooking. She wanted to surprise Umi with a good home cooked meal. Umi's opened her eyes to the smell of something amazing in the air. She made her way downstairs to where she could see the table was set with candles lit and Eli standing over the stove cooking. She quietly made her way over to her bag near the door where she dropped it and reached into her bag. She grabbed a small black jewelry box out and put it in her pocket. Nervously, she made her way to the kitchen and put her arms around Eli's midsection pulling her back placing a kiss on her neck which Eli leaned into.

"Mmmmm, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, but when I woke up I felt sad because you were missing," Umi said with a pout that made Eli giggle.

"Aww, you poor baby. Well I wanted to surprise you with dinner." Then placing her chin on Eli's shoulder, she watched Eli as she moved food around in the frying pan.

"I see that and it smells amazing, not to mention chicken stir fry is my favorite."

"Only the best for you, now go sit down it's almost ready."

Umi sat down at the table and began getting anxious, fidgeting with the box. She put it between her legs so she could get it easier when the moment was right. After placing the food on their plates, Eli sat down and both of them said 'thank you for this food.'

"Eli, I really appreciate you making this for me. It's delicious."

Blushing, Eli just replied back, "It was nothing really."

Umi felt like it was over 100 degrees in the room. 'Is she going to think this is too soon? Is this too soon? Will she even say yes? I feel sick...' She thought to herself as she was building up the courage to ask Eli the four biggest words of her life.

"Umi, are you okay? You look a little pale." Eli showed clear concern on her face.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah I'm okay. I was thinking of something."

"Oh, what were you thinking of, if you don't mind me asking?"

Umi decided it was now or never and stood up from the table, grabbing the box and taking it with her. Eli just watched, wondering why Umi was getting up, thinking something was wrong until Umi knelt down next to her.

"Eli, could you turn towards me for a minute?" Umi asked which Eli immediately complied.

"Umi, what's the matter?"

"I need to ask you something."

Eli's hands shot up to her to cover mouth. Umi felt like her throat was closing as her emotions were slowly taking over her.

"Eli, I guarantee there'll be tough times, but I also promise you more better than bad. I swear to you that no one will work harder than me to make you happy. I vow to you, to always hold you when you need me to, to be patience when love demands it, to listen when you need me to listen and to talk when words are needed. Eli, I want to marry you because I want you to be the first one I wake up next to in the morning and the only one I kiss goodnight too. I want to marry you because the first time I held your hands, looked in your eyes and kissed your lips, I couldn't imagine what it's like not to do it for the rest of my life. Lastly, I want to marry you because when someone loves someone as much as I love you, there is nothing more that you want to do than make them yours forever. So please, Eli, will you marry me?"

With glazed eyes, Eli lunged forward wrapping her arms around Umi's neck causing them to fall to the ground.

"YES! YES! YES! I will marry you." Eli said. Hold each other tightly they shared kisses with tears of joy running down their cheeks.

 **Well I am ending Chapter 2 here. Please let me know what you think so far. I am not getting many reviews, so I am not sure if I will continue. I guess I will see what people think of Chapter 2. Thank you for reading…:)**


End file.
